Art
by TinyCandy
Summary: Traducción. Ino encuentra a Sai recogiendo sus antiguos cuadernos de dibujo, en ellos ella encuentra dibujos de Sakura. Sai recuerda de la época del equipo 7, y comparte sus historias con Ino.


Disclamer: Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta historia no me pertenece. El autor es Kuri-Sama7, y tengo su permiso para traducirla. Esto es la traducción de su historia "Art" que pueden encontrar en su perfil :) Espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo disfruté leyéndola y traduciéndola :D

 _Disclamer:_ _Before anything, I want to clarify that I do not own this story. The author is_ _Kuri-Sama7_ _, and I have the author's permission to do the translation. This is the translation of the story "Art" that you guys can find on the author's profile :) I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I enjoyed reading it and translating it!_

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que decidí publicar una historia. Esto es algo en lo que pensé mientras me estaba quedando dormida con una infección en el oído :(**

 **Disclamer: No me pertenece Naruto**

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ino entró a la unidad de almacenamiento familiar, donde usualmente ella sabía que Sai guardaba sus materiales de pintura.

"Oh… hola linda. Vine por más tinta, pero me pegué en la cabeza con la repisa del estante y esta caja con mis dibujos viejos se cayó" dijo Sai mientras recogía un cuaderno de dibujo de tamaño promedio y lo metió de regreso a la caja.

"¿Qué? Creo que jamás he visto estos cuadernos" Ino recogió un cuaderno rosa pálido del suelo. Lo abrió únicamente para toparse cara a cara con un retrato de Sakura. Ella estaba sonriendo en el dibujo, sentada debajo de un árbol. Era cuando todos ellos tenían 16 años. "¡Wow! ¿Dibujaste a Sakura?"

"Hora de confesar, supongo…" Sai agarró la mano de Ino y la atrajo hacia el suelo con él. Los dos se sentaron al lado del otro. "Puede que haya estado enamorado un poco de Sakura cuando formaba parte del nuevo equipo 7. Con Naruto y Yamato."

"¿En serio?" dijo Ino mientras hojeaba el cuaderno lleno de dibujos. Era principalmente de Sakura en actividades diarias, mojando sus pies en el río, comiendo un dumpling*, y golpeando a Naruto. Ella continuó hojeando hasta que encontró un dibujo de Sakura básicamente desnuda, sosteniendo una pequeña toalla húmeda contra su cuerpo. Pareciera que estuviese en un sauna, su cabello enredado en un chongo desordenado, pero aun así portaba elegancia. Su pecho está completamente delineado con la toalla mojada, dejando nada a la imaginación. El agua escurría entre sus piernas y casi todo sobre su feminidad era visible.

"Ese fue un placer culpable que no pude sacarme de mi cabeza por un buen rato. Naruto me hiso ir con él para espiar en el sauna de las mujeres, pensando que Sakura ya se había ido a dormir" Sai e Ino se tornaron rojos del rostro de la vergüenza. "Claramente ella no estaba en su cama. Y Naruto y yo recibimos la paliza de nuestras vidas. Así que lo dibujé."

"Honestamente no te culpo. Este dibujo hasta me haría ser lesbiana. Jaja" Ino continuó hojeando atreves del cuaderno de dibujo, el resto parecían ser imágenes más inocentes. "Entonces ¿qué cambió? ¿Por qué nunca intentaste invitarla a salir?" Lentamente los celos empezaban a emerger en el pecho de Ino.

"Aparte de haber conocido a mi hermosa esposa," Sai metió su mano en la caja de sus cuadernos viejitos y sacó. "esto sucedió" él rápidamente hojeó las páginas y encontró el que buscaba. Volteó el cuaderno y le mostró la imagen que se extendía a lo largo de dos páginas.

"¡Wow!" Ino quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio. Eran Naruto y Sakura. Estaban dormidos juntos en lo que parecía ser una cueva. Sakura no vestía mucha ropa, obviamente ella hubiera estado temblando. Parecía que su única vestimenta eran su licra negra y el suéter de Naruto. Naruto estaba recostado a un lado de ella, abrazándola como si ella fuera a desaparecer. La cara de él se veía feliz, pero a la vez preocupado. Sakura estaba tan pálida, ella parecía la nieve en el dibujo de Sai. Ella estaba agarrada de los brazos de Naruto, los cuales estaban enredados alrededor del estómago de ella. Era como observar una pintura sacada de la era del romance.

"Pensé que estarían juntos para siempre" Sai rompió el silencio mientras ambos continuaban viendo el dibujo. "Estoy seguro de que, incluso ahora, Naruto daría su vida por Sakura."

"Yo pensaba lo mismo. Realmente fue impactante cuando se casó con Hinata." Ino dejó de observar el dibujo "y hasta me hace sentir un poco triste."

"¿El dibujo?" Sai le preguntó.

"Sí, digo, Sakura era el mundo de Naruto." Ino volteó a ver a Sai.

"Ino, te amo;" dijo repentinamente Sai "Te amo tanto como Naruto ama a Sakura."

"¡Jajaja yo también te amo Sai!" y ella lo abrazó. Se levantaron de su lugar en el piso. Ino ayudó a Sai a poner todos los antiguos dibujos de regreso en la caja.

"Oye Sai, ¿puedo quedarme con estos dos?" Ino le pidió mientras sostenía el cuaderno rosa pastel y el que contenía el dibujo de Naruto y Sakura.

"Claro ¿para qué los necesitas?" Sai preguntó, preguntándose lo que Ino querría hacer con 15 dibujos de Sakura y uno con Naruto.

"¡Quiero escribir una historia trágica de amor!" dijo Ino saliendo junto con Sai de la unidad de almacenamiento. "Y tal vez mostrarle algunos a Naruto."

"Mmm… no estoy muy convencido de que se los enseñes a Naruto" dijo Sai. Cerró con candado la unidad, presionando un poco el candado, para finalmente sellarlo.

"¿Por qué no?" Ino preguntó

"Porque si Sakura le llega a pedir que se vaya con ella cualquier día, dejando a su esposa y sus hijos, y Sasuke y Sarada; Estoy seguro que ni parpadearía sin antes decirle que sí"

"¿Mmm?" Ino preguntó confundida.

"Ino, no puedes mostrarle a un hombre fotos de la mujer que ama mientras él está casado con otra mujer." Dijo Sai como si él ahora fuera todo un experto en el amor.

"Sí, eso sería una mala idea" Ino hojeó hasta encontrar el dibujo del sauna "ok… pero ésta sí se la voy a enseñar a todo mundo" se rió fuertemente "¡Esta perra luce genial!" Sai simplemente sonrió al pasar a un lado de su esposa "¿Podrías hacer uno de mí?"

"He hecho cientos de dibujos de ti," Sai se rió junto con Ino "pero eres mi musa Ino, y seguiré haciendo cientos más de ti" ella jaló los brazos de él al alejarse del cuarto de almacenamiento.

 **¡Gracias por leer! Por favor comenten :D**


End file.
